Old City of Nisa
Summary The city of Nisa was founded by the god Enu around the year 282,000 BU. There he built himself a home and laboratory to begin his study of the planet and its life. He chose this as his location due to the thriving plant life and natural springs. Enu constructed large gardens and green houses around his home. Nisa was burnt to the ground around the year 120,000 BU during the Urbarran invasion. Nisa was left in ruins during the 5,000 year Urbarran occupation of Nisa. Lilen's two daughters, Yesee and Loskee, return to the valley of Nisa around the year 110,000 AU. The two sisters rebuilt the capital in an attempt to restore its former beauty. Nisa remained the capital of Nisaug after the split of the valley during the "Age of the Falcon". After the assassination of Yesol & Roskee, the city remained the capital of the united Nisa, until the completion of the great tomb in the new Capital of Mehis. To this day the city remains a hub for science, research, and agriculture. Location The city is located to 50 miles north of the "Unification Line", the line that once separated the kingdoms of Nisaug & Nisaul. It is located directly beside the Red River. Environment The city is an oasis within the harsh desert, surrounded by palm trees and lush plant life. Culture Nisa is a hub for everything science & technology within the valley. Most of the focus is on agricultural advances. The city and its patrons have a great admiration and love for plant and animal life. Though worship of the gods in practiced, it is done more out of traditional and ritual than in actual belief. Originals, as they like to call themselves, spend most of their day tending the many gardens & plant-life, and winding down in the evening with a few classes of wine. The upper class generally work within the laboratories, the middle class spend their time on the farms outside the city, while the lower class water the plants and supply maintenance for the scientists. The south side of the city is filled with beggars, and drunkards. Most upper class citizens would never set foot into the district in fear of being mugged or harassed. Government The city is run by an Ensi, the ruler of the city. The Ensi answers to the great ruler, but is allowed to set rules and guidelines to help in the flourishing of the city. The Ensi, like the great ruler, has a council that help in making the ruling decisions. The council is hand picked by the Ensi, mostly choosing wise upper class citizens and close family members. The Ensi rules for 10 years, before they must be reelected. An Ensi's throne is only overtaken if a vote shows that the citizens are unsatisfied with the current rule. Though these practices are in place, the politics of the city are mostly controlled our corrupted by the upper class families. Leading to many years of reelections and ballot fraud. Death Practices Outside the city is the "Tower of the Dead" where many of the upper & and middle class cities are placed to rest. The tower is constantly under construction, as new areas are added to help housing the growing population of corpses. The bodies are place with in enclosed stone tombs, running in my rows and columns along the inside of it. Outside of the tomb's cap, a symbol is marked showing the name and house of the person buried within. Many of the lower class, are placed in mass graves, or burnt in large piles outside of the city; whichever is more convenient for the city itself.